Graves
}} Abilities and every second if he has dealt or received damage in the last 3 seconds, stacking up to 10 times for a maximum of bonus resistances. |targeting = True Grit is a self-buff ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *''True Grit'' loses all of its stacks after 3 seconds. |video=Graves IVideo }} Graves fires three bullets in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies in their path. |description2 = Enemies at close range can be hit by multiple projectiles, with each bullet beyond the first dealing half damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 950 |targeting = Buckshot is a pass-through conic skill shot. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = |video=Graves QVideo }} Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon impact and creating a cloud of smoke for 4 seconds, which enemies within and reduces their radius. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | | }} |targeting = Smoke Screen is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage, but do not prevent the sight reduction or slow. |additional = * The affected enemy will also lose all shared vision (ex. from Champions, wards, etc.), similar to the effects of . * The vision lost by this ability will look like the Fog of War. * If an affected champion is attacked from range while inside the smokescreen, they will gain vision of the attacking unit (similar to brush). |video=Graves WVideo }} Graves dash in the target direction, gaining for 4 seconds. |description2 = Basic attacks against non-structure enemies each reduce Quickdraw's cooldown by 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |range = 425 |targeting = Quickdraw is a linear dash ability with a self-buff component. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Attacking Wards will reduce Quickdraw's cooldown. * 's bolts will also reduce the cooldown of Quickdraw, for up to 3 seconds off of its cooldown on each attack. * With an attack speed of 2.5, Graves can refresh Quickdraw's cooldown fast enough to be continuously under its effect. |video=Graves EVideo }} Graves fires an explosive shell in a straight line, dealing heavy physical damage to every non-champion enemy it passes through, as well as the first enemy champion it collides with. |description2 = After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range, the shell explodes, dealing 80% of its original damage in a cone. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Collateral Damage is a collision linear skill shot with a conic pass-through area of effect component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = single, aoe |spelleffects-single = The Impact component |spelleffects-aoe = The Explosion component |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from both parts of the ability. They do not prevent the shell from detonating. |additional = * Enemies hit directly by the shell are not dealt damage from the subsequent explosion. * Minions and monsters in the shell path take damage equal to what a champion would when being directly hit, though they do not set off the explosion itself. |video=Graves RVideo }} References Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Dash champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion cs:Graves de:Graves es:Graves fr:Graves pl:Graves pt-br:Graves ru:Грейвз zh:格雷福斯